


究竟谁想当埃德尔斯坦太太？

by Diante



Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Top Austria, Violent Austria
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 随海德薇莉·伊丽莎白女士与埃德尔斯坦先生离婚消息的曝光，奥地利其人光鲜人设后的隐情也引发众人热议。是什么导致奥地利成为众矢之的？数百年的“下半身政策”是否仅仅取悦了doi对象的身体而非内心？通过零碎的采访我们试图拼凑更真实的奥地利形象，并找出海德薇莉女士在离婚宣言中所提问题的答案——“究竟谁想当埃德尔斯坦太太？”
Relationships: Austria/Bavaria (Hetalia), Austria/Brandenburg (Hetalia), Austria/Czech Republic (Hetalia), Austria/Germany (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Austria/Saxony (Hetalia), Austria/Slovakia (Hetalia), Austria/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785274
Kudos: 5





	究竟谁想当埃德尔斯坦太太？

**Author's Note:**

> 现代科技au设定（就是会有手机之类的嘻嘻）  
> 除左奥外可能被解读的cp：犬猿/雪琴/天鹅绒/拜萨/弟组/拜&科隆/卢森&勃/普勃

奥地利可以说是“靠联姻得天下”的鼻祖。当年，“让别人去打仗吧，你，幸福的奥地利，去结婚”的口号红遍欧洲大陆，也让罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦的“下半身政策”行为首次步入公众视线。无疑，奥地利的举措是成功的，长达三百余年的神圣罗马帝位让选帝侯们望尘莫及。但随着奥匈帝国的瓦解，抨击奥地利糟糕床品和生活作风的言论被中东欧各大媒体披露。这不由让人感叹：你永远不知道华丽的外表下藏着多少脏污。

随海德薇莉·伊丽莎白女士与埃德尔斯坦先生离婚消息的曝光，奥地利其人光鲜人设后的隐情也引发众人热议。是什么导致奥地利成为众矢之的？数百年的“下半身政策”是否仅仅取悦了doi对象的身体而非内心？在从布达佩斯的城堡山到慕尼黑的啤酒馆，再到波茨坦和马德里，我们采访了埃德尔斯坦先生的前妻、父亲、同事、下属和过去的联姻对象，他们有的是他跌落神坛前奥生的见证者，有的是更久远年代的陪伴。通过零碎的采访我们试图拼凑更真实的奥地利形象，并找出海德薇莉女士在离婚宣言中所提问题的答案——“究竟谁想当埃德尔斯坦太太？”

然而，采访结束后记者意识到这一切离奥地利形象的真相很远。但显然海德薇莉女士问题的答案已经呼之欲出。

**事件回顾**

**海德薇莉·伊丽莎白：“我永远不会再和他睡到一个房间。”**

> 在布达佩斯的城堡山，奥地利的前妻满脸倦容地告诉记者：“我已经和他过不下去了。离婚的决定不是一时冲动，是有原因的，是很早以前就埋下的。我真傻。过去我竟然以为爬上联邦共主的位置他就不会再那样对我。”
> 
> 到伊丽莎白从霍夫堡皇宫搬走那天为止她已经在维也纳城待了二百一十九年。“差一年就满二百二十了。哦，但没算上我被奥斯曼掳走前的那些日子。”伊丽莎白说。在这座如同奥地利本人般华美的宫殿中伊丽莎白认为自己是和他doi次数最多的那个。“二元改组后到战前，只要他在皇宫，每晚都要和我睡，没有例外。在那之前他也经常要和我doi。我印象最深的是1849年，革命闹得最凶的那时候。那天他特地来找我。真不知道他哪有脸来。”
> 
> “他的风格很野蛮，和他平时展现给人的样子完全不一样。”伊丽莎白回忆，曾经有好几次她被咬伤了肩膀和锁骨。谈及这些反差的缘由时，她笑笑说：“但他这个人本身就很神奇。想不到吧，他在家里没洗过一次衣服。他用完的毛巾会随地乱丢。如果没有人给他收拾他就从上面踩过去。我真的受不了。他认错的态度很好，每次被我提出，他就说下次一定改，但下次还是这样，下次被提出时又态度良好地道歉——他只是为了暂时安抚我而已，甚至说出那些道歉的话时心里想的都是其他事，他早就熟练这套了。我真傻，我怎么没看清他？”
> 
> “他每天外出都打扮得整整齐齐。所以说出去也没人会信！就像谁会相信我的王国现在没有国王，由一个海军上将当摄政王呢？毕竟我连海都没有啊！总之，不论是从doi方面还是单纯的同居方面，我都不想再和他睡到一个房间了。真可恶，究竟谁想当埃德尔斯坦太太？”
> 
> 临走时记者注意到伊丽莎白颈上未愈合的咬伤，询问是否是奥地利所致。伊丽莎白否认了，用手盖住两个深红的血洞。
> 
> _（配图：海德薇莉女士在英雄广场呼吁离婚）_

**前侧室：**

**“他每次都要我用德语叫。”**

> 在布拉格采访时为记者开门的是斯洛伐克——佩特拉小姐离开维也纳后很快和安德雷先生住到一起。“安德雷很好。他很体贴，很温柔。奥地利？他没有安德雷半点好。”
> 
> 佩特拉坦言，她从公元十六世纪初就开始和奥地利做。“那时候他还很小，和我差不多高。他很有礼貌，叫我小捷姐姐，动作也中规中矩。”她说这些时盯着侧面的窗户很久，直到记者也把注意力转移到那处，“喏，到窗户的一半那么高。”佩特拉突然说。
> 
> 回忆起奥地利在人后的表现，佩特拉直摇头。她告诉记者，过去住在维也纳后宫中的人很多，包括匈牙利、斯洛伐克，还有现在组成nslf的那些国家。“他最喜欢找匈牙利，然后就是我。为什么？因为我们是女人呗。女人总是温顺的——在他眼里。”
> 
> 佩特拉很健谈，但安德雷很沉默。他更爱在房间走动，每隔几分钟就要起身，为桌上的杯里加水或是去走廊上转一圈。
> 
> “奥地利也找过安德雷。但是他可能不喜欢比他高太多的。二元改组前他和伊万·布拉金斯基的联系很密切。或许和高大的斯拉夫人doi会让他想到不愉快的回忆。”在一次安德雷出门的间隙佩特拉说。
> 
> 在霍夫堡皇宫的生活——包括她的、还有所有其他内莱塔尼亚（注：即莱塔河以西地区，受奥地利皇冠统治，与河东匈牙利王冠下的外莱塔尼亚相对）人的在佩特拉看来都很苦闷。“外莱塔尼亚那边马扎尔要求他们说匈牙利语，我们这边倒不用。但是doi时要。你敢信吗？他要我用德语叫。”佩特拉说。

**奥地利过去工作的神圣罗马帝国**

> 神圣罗马帝国是一个已经解体一百多年的帝国。把婚姻化作政治上的红利是从鲁道夫一世开始的。鲁道夫一世的六个女儿中，两个嫁给巴伐利亚公爵，一个嫁给萨克森公爵，一个嫁给勃兰登堡伯爵，一个当了波西米亚王后，一个当了匈牙利王后。除了三个不能结婚的大主教外，四个世俗选帝在十三世纪就被侯奥地利雨露均沾（注：普法尔茨选侯国由巴伐利亚公爵统治）。
> 
> _（配图：鲁道夫一世画像）_
> 
> **父亲：“不是好附庸，也不是好皇帝；不是好儿子，也不是好丈夫。”**
> 
> 在慕尼黑，奥地利的父亲利奥波德在啤酒馆中接待记者。在早前的通话中听闻记者来意，利奥波德先生显得很激动。“早就该写篇文章曝光他。”他在电话中说。
> 
> “我第一次被奥地利搞是1648年。那年三十年战争刚结束。”啤酒馆的光线很暗，据悉，一周前这里发生了一场暴动。利奥波德提醒记者小心桌下没扫清的碎片。“那天他说要见我。我去找他。他告诉我他要搞我。”
> 
> “我怎么能让他搞呢？我是他爸爸啊。但他说我是新的选帝侯。原来的那些选帝侯出于各种原因——各种原因，恐怕都是受不了他糟糕的技术——不愿和他再搞。我说‘你应该反省他们不跟你搞的原因’，他说‘总之现在已经是奥地利的天下，神圣罗马的光环照不到更远处。’”
> 
> 这家啤酒馆在慕尼黑当地生意很好，但在访谈的一小时中没有行人朝店内转头。“都是因为暴动。太乱了。这个世界坏掉了。”兀自把一扎啤酒喝完后利奥波德谈起他初次被搞的事。他告诉记者，奥地利说他计划以自身为中心向外巩固政权，与之接壤的巴伐利亚首当其冲。“他说没人能违抗奥皇，对，他竟然在我面前自称‘奥皇’，还说如果我不和他搞他就只能去搞那几个大主教。他说要搞科隆。害，我怎么能让他搞科隆呢？我就答应他了。这小子技术真的很糟糕。老萨说他在床上像‘饿了好几天见到肉的疯狗’。啊呀，而且搞完以后，床还没躺热他就把我赶走了。我说‘你那样搞我，我很痛，我再躺会’，他却怨我占了他睡觉位置。”
> 
> 得知记者原本只想聆听他从父亲的角度出发的评价时，利奥波德停下了关于被奥地利搞的回忆，愣了很久才缓慢地说：“唉，他不是个好附庸，也不是个好皇帝；不是个好儿子，也不是个好丈夫。”
> 
> 说这些话时利奥波德按亮了自己的手机。锁屏上小时候的奥地利骑在年轻的利奥波德肩上。
> 
> _（配图：利奥波德先生的手机锁屏，失焦拍摄）_
> 
> **同事：“他会咬人，不在乎别人的感受。”**
> 
> 来自德累斯顿的阿布雷希特·冯·韦廷（注：尽管贵族制度废除，阿布雷希特先生仍要求记者这么写）说奥地利在doi时最大的缺点是会咬人。“第一次被他搞是十六世纪。他只到我胸口高。但是他趴在我身上，把我咬的都是血。”
> 
> “我头发长。他喜欢从后面扯我的头发。我告诉他不要扯，他要我做出什么姿势就好好说。他满口答应。但还是总扯。”阿布雷希特说。
> 
> “有一天老拜和我抱怨说被奥地利搞的三观崩塌。我就去找奥地利。我说‘你也不是新手了，你搞过那么多人，而且你被很多人搞过，你掌握很多doi技巧啊’。你猜他怎么说？他说，‘我为什么要让你们爽呢？你们把这作为交易搞我的时候让我爽了吗？’我算是看着他长大的。这几百年他变得太多。”阿布雷希特家中的显眼位置放着一张合影，可作为“看着奥地利长大”的印证。合影上利奥波德和阿布雷希特各把一只手放在年幼的奥地利身上。
> 
> 每一届神圣罗马帝国皇帝选举结束后，当选的奥地利都会召集世俗选帝侯一起喝酒，彻夜联欢。另一名选帝侯勃兰登堡说，喝了酒的奥地利动作会更粗暴。
> 
> “他完全不在意我说什么，我怀疑他听不懂北德德语。哦，先生，我是开玩笑的。奥地利精通欧洲大陆所有的语言呢。”哈特温先生住在波茨坦，自1701年改国号为普鲁士王国后就过上深居简出的生活。在这里，由于毗邻柏林，城市秩序比德累斯顿和慕尼黑好很多。哈特温拿出来自1415年的酒招待记者。
> 
> “我很怀念霍亨索伦——唉。言归正传。您要知道，奥地利经常被人搞。他很精通这方面的技法。可是他搞别人的时候从来不用它们——他甚至不接吻和抚摸。卢森堡离任不久后路过我这儿，他让我小心奥地利，说他已经不是以前的东马克了。我起初没明白，他能变到哪里去？”
> 
> “我父亲阿布雷希特·冯·韦廷和他父亲利奥波德是旧交。我和奥地利年龄相仿。十三世纪时他父亲常领他来我家玩沙子。谁能想到他变成这样？卢森走后不久奥地利就叫我去doi了。真的，我三观尽碎。我真想不到他能把皇冠戴这么久。”哈特温谈起神圣罗马帝国就愤懑不平。他还告诉记者与他同居的普鲁士也深受其害。“那是1701年——”
> 
> 哈特温只说到这儿便不再说。

**奥地利的盟友**

> **一代铁血帝国难以言说之痛**
> 
> “那是1701年。唉。我很后悔。”与哈特温告别后记者见到了他口中的普鲁士，基尔伯特·贝什米特先生。由于德意志第二帝国的陨落以及普鲁士王国的废除，基尔伯特先生的身体看起来十分虚弱。记者进门时，他正躺在床上。
> 
> “那是我第一次名正言顺地插手神圣罗马帝国事务。奥地利以承认我的王冠作交换。但那时我不懂知足常乐，我问他要更多嘉奖……”
> 
> 在基尔伯特的描述中往事如同噩梦。他把双手盖在脸上断断续续地说。在1701年，基尔伯特对奥地利“下半身政策”以外的“下半身外交内政”早有耳闻。他以此作威胁要求奥地利给他同样的嘉奖。
> 
> “结果他……唉，唉……”连续叹两次气后基尔伯特拍了一下床板，坐了起来。记者告诉他不必勉强，但他又停了一会儿后终于把难以言说的惨痛经历和盘托出，“他把我搞了。而且他故意把我弄得很痛。我问他嘉奖怎么会这样。他告诉我我是他的骑士，所以我要为他忍受各种痛苦。我信了。我怎么就信了？他总能面不改色地说出随心所欲、信手拈来（注：此为基尔伯特误用，后面不可跟宾语）的托辞。两百多年了，他还是如此。”
> 
> “他还说我应该感到荣幸。因为他是奥皇。和奥皇搞是很荣幸的事。他搞我的第一次我完全没有享受到。但是他又搞了第二次。然后没过多久又赶我走。不过还好四十年后我报复回来了。”基尔伯特坐在床上说，不时咳嗽。记者注意到墙角露出的一块黑色绸布。征得同意后记者上前查看。一面落满灰尘的普鲁士王国国旗蜷缩在杂物中。
> 
> _（配图：基尔伯特家的国旗）_
> 
> **美泉宫里的纷乱童年**
> 
> 告别波茨坦，来到柏林，记者与魏玛共和国见面。路德维希先生在德意志邦联时期曾长住维也纳的美泉宫。战后共和国的经济很不好，路德维希有些疲惫，双眼下有两抹浅浅的青黑。
> 
> “他没有搞过我。”这是路德维希说的第一句话。他说了很多旧时代故事。记者询问路德维希是否搞过奥地利，他点点头。
> 
> “但是他没有搞过我。不过我能想象，我认为他有可能在搞人的时候做那些事。”对于记者转述的，阿布雷希特等人所说的咬人情形，路德维希思考了一会儿便给出肯定答复。
> 
> “我没见过埃德尔斯坦先生打扫房间。他不爱打扫房间。但他很在意个人形象。每次出门前他会对镜子检查很久。”在路德维希的描述中，奥地利金玉其外、败絮其中的形象跃然纸上。除伊丽莎白也提到的不打扫房间外，路德维希还给出其他佐证：奥地利在还是幼童的他面前不穿裤子，常常光脚在地上走；奥地利把盟友叫到家里doi，让他住进隔壁的小黑屋。
> 
> “他从不告诉我做某件事的理由。这么说来他的确不太在乎别人的感受。在战争中我已经体会到这点了。但或许那时我就该察觉的。”路德维希怅然地摇头说，“我太迟钝了。和他做盟友是一种挑战。他会叭叭叭地说很多，让人被气势吓退。但你仔细一想会发现，全是歪理。”
> 
> 记者还想询问更多时路德维希以要与美国商谈政事为由结束谈话。

**消失的哈布斯堡帝国**

**安东尼奥：“早已料到。”**

> 柏林到马德里的路程很远。几经辗转，记者在东方宫找到安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多。这位早已和哈布斯堡脱离关系的旧时联姻对象谈及奥地利时露出西班牙人惯用的笑容：“他的控制欲很强。他想把全世界都掌握在手中。他关不住这个世界啊。这样的结果是早就能料到的。不过你懂吗，一个好看的笼子里如果没有鸟，就没人去看笼子了。唉，他很矛盾吧。”
> 
> “他让人难以忍受吗？我觉得并不是。我们在1519年结婚。那是我第一次做。我能感觉到他很迫切。但他在尽量克制。”当记者向他说起他人口中奥地利的糟糕床品时安东尼奥又笑了。
> 
> “是啊，他会咬人，很少亲吻，不在乎对方的节奏，基本每次都横冲直撞。但我觉得没关系，这很好。他不相信他拥有的都会失去。他固执地想留住。这很好啊。那时候我们无歌不唱、无酒不尝。”安东尼奥说。他无意谈更多往事，但他对于记者前来访问一事显得很高兴，说话时情不自禁地晃动着手掌。
> 
> 记者注意到卧房的墙上有一张陈旧的世界地图，他说那来自1898年。“那时候我也还拥有不少啊，所以终究没舍得换新地图。所以，我认为那些媒体不该指责他（罗德里赫）。”他一边挠着后脑一边和记者解释。
> 
> _（配图：安东尼奥家的地图）_


End file.
